kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Roebuck
|birth_place = Bethlehem, PA, U.S. |series = The King of Queens |character = Jeffrey (Police officer) |episodes = "Court Date" (Season 1) |website = Daniel Roebuck }} Daniel Roebuck(born March 4, 1963) appears on The King of Queens as Jeffrey, a NYPD traffic cop who stops Carrie and gives her a traffic ticket, then calls har days later for a date, not knowing that she's married as she goes out with him, only by behest of Doug, in hopes that she'd get out of having to pay the ticket in "Court Date" in Season 1. Life and career Born in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, Daniel graduated from Bethlehem Catholic High School in Bethlehem. He appeared in his first film role in 1981. From 1992 to 1995, he played Andy Griffith's assistant, final private investigator and right-hand man, Cliff Lewis, on the television drama Matlock, replacing Clarence Gilyard, during the 1993-94 season, and he also had a recurring role opposite Don Johnson's character as the corrupt officer, Insp. Rick Bettina in Nash Bridges. He has appeared in numerous other guest roles in television programs and has appeared in many feature films including Bryan Loves You, River's Edge, and Dudes. He also played the role of US Marshal Bob Biggs in the films The Fugitive and U.S. Marshals. He appeared as Mr. Banks in the film Agent Cody Banks and its sequel. He has also appeared as the FBI Officer Weeks in Final Destination. Roebuck also had a one-off appearance in The King of Queens in 1999 (season 1 episode 17) as Jeffrey the cop, whom Carrie (Leah Remini) tried to date in order to get out of a traffic ticket. One of Roebuck's more memorable roles was as Jay Leno in the HBO made-for-TV film The Late Shift. Leno has often commented positively on Roebuck's performance whenever a guest brings up the film on the show. In 2003, he acted in the production Red Riding Hood. This Randal Kleiser directed HD motion picture was shot primarily with live-on-demand 3D virtual set technology. From 2005 until 2010, he had a recurring role in the television drama Lost, appearing as Dr. Arzt in nine episodes. He played Morris Green in Rob Zombie's film, The Devil's Rejects. He has been a writer and producer for the Monsterama series, and appeared in some episodes of the series. Roebuck recently starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Quints, as well as the Nickelodeon original film Shredderman Rules. In Sonny with a Chance he played Mr. Condor. He guest starred in Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2009, Roebuck guest starred in the fan-produced web series Star Trek: The Continuing Mission. He has guest starred on an episode of Dark Blue and Bones. He was the voice of Morris Green in Rob Zombie's animated film The Haunted World of El Superbeasto and starred in A Fork in the Road. Roebuck portrays Dave Karofsky's father in the TV series Glee. He appears in "Furt" (episode 8, Season 2; aired November 23, 2010) and "Born This Way" (episode 18, Season 2; aired April 26, 2011). Along with guest spots on NCIS: Los Angeles, Castle, and the CSI franchise, he had a recurring role in Mob City. In October 2012, he appeared on AMC's The Walking Dead "Cold Storage" webisodes as B.J. External links *Daniel Robebuck at Twitter Category:Actors Category:Guest stars